The present invention relates to a new and distinctive peanut (Arachis hypogaea L.) variety, designated UFT113. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
The peanut is an annual herbaceous plant of the legume family. Originally cultivated in South America and the eastern slopes of the Andes mountains, peanut is now grown worldwide in the tropic and temperate zones and is recognized as one of the major oilseed crops and as a rich source of protein.
The peanut plant grows best in light, sandy soil and requires four to five months of warm weather and an annual rainfall of 20 to 39 inches, or the equivalent in irrigation water. The pea-like yellow flowers form in axillary clusters and only bloom for a short time. Following self-pollination, the stalk at the base of the ovary, called the pedicel, elongates rapidly and turns downward to bury the fruits one to several inches below the ground surface. The peanut pods complete their development 120 to 150 days after planting. During harvest, the entire plant including the roots is removed from the soil.
Peanut is an important and valuable crop. Peanut is particularly susceptible to viruses and fungi during growth and storage. Indeed, diseases are major constraints to peanut production worldwide.
In the United States, spotted wilt can be considered an invasive disease of peanut caused by the pathogen Tomato Spotted Wilt Tospovirus (TSWV) (Demski, J. W. and D. V. R. Reddy, Tomato spotted wilt and peanut bud necrosis. Compendium of Peanut Diseases, 2nd Edition, pp. 53-54 (1997)). The disease is transferred to plants by thrips carrying the virus, the two most common species being Tobacco thrips (Frankliniella fusca) and Western flower thrips (Frankliniella occidentalis). These tiny insects are also referred to as thunderflies, thunderbugs, storm flies, thunderblights, and corn lice. While there are still unknown factors influencing the incidence of TSWV, research has shown that planting date, plant population, row patterns, and tillage can affect the severity of disease.
The initial symptoms of spotted wilt can appear as early as 21 days after the seedlings emerge. Early symptoms include brown speckles on the underside of leaves, along with yellow ring-spotting and mottling on the upperside of the leaf. Leaves may also be wilted or flaccid, and new leaves are about half their normal size, crinkled, and display a range of symptoms including chlorosis, concentric chlorotic ring-spots, ring-spots with green centers, chlorotic line patterns, and general mottling. A downward twisting of leaf petioles and some terminals can also be seen at this stage. Brown, necrotic spots or streaks may also be present on the leaf petiole and stem. Stunting is commonly observed on plants infected at the seedling stage, and few pods are set. Seeds that are produced by TSWV infected plants are smaller than normal and have mottled red to brown seed coats that are often cracked, and show poor germination. Late season TSWV infections are characterized by a decline in plant vigor, yellowing of the foliage, and collapse of the vines. Faint ring-spot or line patterns may be seen on the youngest leaves, and the root systems of these plants are often discolored and partially rotted. Severe infections may result in plant death.
Since the mid 1990's, TSWV has caused severe economic losses on peanut crops in Florida and other parts of the southeastern United States (Culbreath et al., Epidemiology and management of tomato spotted wilt in peanut. Annual Review of Phytopathology 41:53-75 (2003)). Peanut yield losses to spotted wilt can be significant. If 50% of the row feet are showing symptoms of TSWV, research shows that 1,000 to 2,000 pounds of yield per acre will be lost. In addition to this, control measures to reduce crop losses have had significant negative impacts on peanut production. Prior to TSWV, the normal seeding density was three to four seeds per foot of row, but to reduce TSWV the seeding density has been increased to six to seven seeds per foot of row, effectively doubling seed costs. Similarly, before TSWV the peanut crop was planted during April and early May. To reduce the effects of TSWV, the vast majority of the peanut crop is now planted between May 10th and June 1st. This delayed planting causes conflicts with production of cotton, the major rotational crop with peanut, and shortens the planting window due to constraints of cool weather in the fall months. Because peanut requires an average of 140 days until harvest, later planting reduces yield potential and increases the danger of frost damage in the fall.
Although the date of planting and seeding density has been important in reducing losses from spotted wilt, the most effective control measure is cultivar resistance. Thus, a continuing goal of peanut plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding peanut cultivars that are agronomically sound to maximize the yield produced on the land. To accomplish this goal, the peanut breeder must select and develop peanut plants that have the traits that result in superior cultivars. Several cultivars with moderate resistance to spotted wilt have been developed, but none have sufficient resistance to allow a return to April planting and a seeding density of three to four seeds per foot. If the planting window could be returned to April through May, farmers would have significantly more flexibility to plan their operations around weather and cotton production. Therefore, finding new sources and greater levels of resistance to TSWV is highly desirable.
There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis, definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possesses the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include improved flavor, higher yield, high oleic acid, improved color, resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to drought and heat, and better agronomic quality.
Methods for producing novel peanut lines through selection are known in the art. Each of the following references is incorporated in its entirety, herein, by reference: Moore, K. M. et al., J. Heredity 80(3): 252 (1989); Norden, A. J., Peanuts, Culture and Uses. Am. Peanut Res. And Educ. Soc., Stillwater, Okla. (C. T. Wilson ed. 1973); Norden, A. J. in Hybridization of Crop Plants (H. H. Hadley ed. 1980); Norden, A. J., et al., Breeding of the cultivated peanut in Peanut Science and Technology, (H. E. Pattee ed. 1992); Norden, A. J. et al., Florida Agr. Res. 3:16-18 (1984); Knauft, D. A. et al., Peanut, Peanut Principles of Cultivar Development, 2:346-384 (Walter R. Fehr ed. 1987).
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.